You Weren't Supposed to Look!
by Dancing Stormtrooper
Summary: [Maybe I'll make this into a chapter story after all]Remus does something during breakfast one morning and everyone gets a ringside view and Sirius appears to like it a little more then anyone else. Marauder fic. Read and Review!


You Weren't Supposed to Look!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one.  
  
Author's Note: This little story was formulated by too much daydreaming about the bishonen in the book.

* * *

"Baby." Sirius shot at his friend Remus, who was sitting in a chair with his nose stuck in a book.  
  
"What did you call me?" Remus asked, his amber eyes peering over the top of his book.  
  
"You heard me. Baby." Sirius replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall moodily.  
  
"I am not a baby!" Remus said, his eyes narrowing at the comment.  
  
"Yes you are." Sirius argued, his blue eyes also narrowing.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Remus asked, setting his book down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Because I'm not built to do it. I'm too thin. You're the perfect size." Sirius told him. Remus turned a nice shade of crimson around his ears and cheeks at that comment.  
  
"Hey guys, you'll never guess what Wormtail did!" James exclaimed, barging into the Commons with a huge smile on his face. He then noticed Remus blushing and Sirius still leaning against the wall, looking like nothing happened.  
  
"Did Padfoot compliment you again Moony?" James asked, a grin forming on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, I said he was the perfect size." Sirius answered before Remus could say anything.  
  
"Oh are you still trying to get him to do it? He never going to you know. He's too shy." James told Sirius, causing Remus's blush to deepen.  
  
"I am not shy! I'm just modest." Remus protested, standing up from his chair to put away his book.  
  
"If I had a body like yours I'd be doing it all the time." Sirius told him, turning pink across his cheeks at his own comment. Remus couldn't get any more red or else he would've.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Good night." Remus said quickly, wanting to get away from Sirius's comments. They were making him uncomfortable.  
  
James cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bidge of his nose as Sirius watch Remus glide up the stone stairs.  
  
"Well, do you want to know what Wormtail did?" James asked his friend, wanting to lift the uncomfortable silence that fell over Sirius.  
  
"No, not right now Prongs." He mumbled then cleared his throat. "I'm going to follow Moony up to bed." With that he went up the stone stairs.  
  
"Why do I get stuck with Wormtail Retrieval?" James protested up the stairs.

* * *

Remus lay sleeping, curled up on his side under the blankets. Even though he was a light sleeper, he didn't hear Sirius sneak into the room and kneel down beside his bed, his lips inches away from his ear, but he did hear the word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Baby."  
  
Remus eyes flew open and he bolted up quickly, almost smacking Sirius in the face with his forehead.  
  
"Sirius, what the hell?" He asked angrily, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that you're a baby before I went to bed." Sirius told him, standing up.  
  
"You know what Sirius? I'm getting seriously pissed at you and your childish name calling." Remus snapped.  
  
"Well if you'll just do it once, just once, there'll be no need for name calling." Sirius protested, sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
  
"Fine I'll do it if it'll get you off my back." Remus told him, giving into his friends constant pestering. "But under one condition."  
  
"Anything, as long as you'll do it."  
  
"Don't look."

* * *

The next morning, Sirius strutted down the stairs with a triumphant smile on his handsome features.  
  
"What happened last night that made you so happy?" James asked, grinning slyly.  
  
"He said he'll do it." Sirius told him, then his smile drooped slightly. "But I can't look."   
  
"Well, at least he's going to do it." James reassured his friend.  
  
"Did you manage to get Wormtail back last night?" Sirius asked suddenly, wondering whatever happened to the little bastard.  
  
"Yeah, I found him in the library on top of a bookcase in rat form. I had to threaten him with the rattrap to get him down and back in human form." James told him, trying to keep a grin down as he thought of that incident.  
  
"I can't believe he talked me into it." Remus grumbled while walking down the stairs, tying the belt of his robe together with more incoherent grumbling.  
  
"So, when are you going to do it?" James asked. Remus just flashed him a look that clearly said "Stuff it or I'll kill you."  
  
"Okay okay, I won't bring it up anymore." James said, not making any more comments.  
  
"Did I miss breakfast?" Peter asked, walking into the Commons wereing his heart printed pajamas and bunny slippers.  
  
"No, you stupid little rat you didn't. It's going to be ready in a half hour or so." Sirius answered.  
  
"Don't call me a rat!" Peter shrieked and started to get a crazy look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh damn it. I forgot that he hates being called a rat." Sirius said, mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Peter! Calm down or I'll get the rattrap." James threatened, looking him right in the eye. Peter apparently comprehended because he calmed down right away.  
  
"That's better." James said, as if he were talking to a baby, patting him on the head. Sirius had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh because he didn't want Wormtail to wig out again.  
  
"Come on. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. Let's start heading down there." Siruis announced, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.  
  
"But I'm not dressed yet." Peter whined. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go get dress. We'll save you a seat."  
  
"Okay." Peter then went off to go get changed.  
  
"Stupid rat." Sirius growled under his breath, causing James to start snickering. They then walked out of the Commons, along with Remus, and made there way down the hall to the Dining Hall.  
  
"Moony, aren't you going to tell us whene you're going to do it?" James asked Remus in hushed tones as they sat down at the Gryffandor table.  
  
"You'll see." Remus grumbled, not looking the least bit happy.  
  
A few minutes later everyone else, including Peter, came pouring into the Dining Hall, taking there respective seats at their respective tables. When everyone was in the hall, Remus did what he had to do. He climbed up onto his chair, then stepped up onto the table.  
  
"What are you doing?" Multiple kids asked, watching Remus's weird behavior.   
  
"Forgive me." He said, looking up at the ceiling then untied his belt and pulled open his robes, reveling a very naked Remus to the whole school. The Teacher's gasped, the boys gagged and looked away, and the girls all cat called and shouted "Take it all off!"  
  
"Oh my god, he actually did it!" James yelled, laughing so hard he though his ribs were going to snap. Sirius, who wasn't expecting it, got a ringside view of everything.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, closing his robe quickly and turning as red as he could go. "You weren't supposed to look!"   
  
"Mister Lupin!" The Head Mistress said crossly, appearing at the Gryffandor table faster then you can say "Alohomora."  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffandor and detention for a week!" She scolded, dragging him off the table and to her office.  
  
"Oh man, we got Moony in trouble." James said, his laughter dying out quickly.  
  
"Not to mention fifty points taken away." Peter added.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. Of course he felt bad about getting his friend in trouble and points taken away, but that sight he saw was worth it in his mind. 


End file.
